


永夜

by Ronwu



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronwu/pseuds/Ronwu
Summary: 关于枪棍的过去的小故事。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 趁着官方小说还没出先把自己的脑补写完，然后等五月双手合十等官方爸爸出小说打脸，爸爸多出点枪棍组哦比心。
> 
> 一篇想到哪儿写到哪儿的东西。也不知道什么时候写完。
> 
> 先这样。

Baze Malbus举起枪。

瞄准镜里看到的世界总是虚幻的，是另一个空间，是杀人也代表不了什么的国度，是一场感觉不到疼和罪恶的游戏。但越过瞄准镜打到肩膀上的光束是疼的，法衣也被前后各打穿了一个洞。可Baze忘了疼。

他已经被逼进了角落里，身后是几近塌方的山洞。半个入口早已被石块掩埋，要么死在石门前，要么死在石门后，他想他的结局无非就是这样的区别。他的能量罐里不剩下多少东西了，他已经打了十几个小时。肩膀一个小时以前中枪，再不做点什么，他必然要死在门外了。

Baze的膝盖在掩体中跪得生疼。长袍下的裤子磨破了，膝盖生生接触着铺满了碎石的地面。他在等待下一波白兵来袭的空档中揉了揉发痛的眼睛，东南方飞来的战机在他头顶投下一溜儿的激光炮。

这不是Baze今天第一次觉得自己的日子要读秒了。

随着最后一声爆炸声的消逝，弥漫的烟尘之间，突然的功夫——究竟等了多久自己才抬起头来Baze不知道——一切都安静了。

黄烟弥漫的视野中，Baze不再看得到和自己一样狼狈不堪却足以用数量取胜的白兵，空中也不再飞翔着恨不得把杰达的每一块石头都炸成粉末的战机。

他的耳朵还有些听不清东西，这让他在判断环境上迟钝了不止一点半点。他从掩体中抬起头来，眨了眨眼，用夜视仪看了一圈四周，一时半会儿什么也看不到。

——啊，天黑了。第三个晚上了。

这一天的战斗又结束了。

连白兵都回去休息了。

 

大概也没有什么人会来在乎一个苟延残喘的圣殿守卫的死活了吧，Baze晃晃悠悠地站起来，一边想着，一边栽回在地上，已经松散了的胡子沾满了空气中和地面上的烟尘。

操他妈的。

我这是不是快死了。

哎，大概是吧。

Baze趴在地上一动不动。将死的心态掺杂着侥幸心理让他就这么大次次地暴露在一个完美的投弹点之下。

守卫里不知还剩多少人。

那傻瓜死了吗？

死不了的吧。

他那么倔。

哎，那么倔，大概早死了。

Baze想。

“这傻炮，老子这还不是……活得比你长。”

Baze趴在地上自言自语道。Chirrut又怎么可能听得见呢。Chirrut已经离开这么久了。帝国军开始攻击的时候，一个朝南一个朝北，Baze这辈子也忘不了Chirrut分别之前看他的最后一眼。虽然这辈子就快结束了。

Chirrut已经离开那么久了。

“活得比你长……也长不了多少了。哎。上去还得打架。打架也行。总比谁也不理谁强。都死过一次了，还有什么理不理的？没什么过不去的坎儿咯……”

Baze觉得舌头不受自己的控制，坚持要把这些Baze想到的话同步说出去。他趴在地上，从手指开始发凉，舌头却热烘烘地，嘴唇一张一合，吸引着地面上比人类更强韧的蚂蚁往他嘴里钻。Baze想吹口气，把蚂蚁吹开，却发现自己连提口气的力气都没有了。

蚂蚁朝着Baze的口腔冲过来。

蚂蚁的身躯在Baze眼前模糊地放大。

蚂蚁不见了。

蚂蚁被压扁了。

一根棍子有点颤颤巍巍地压在了蚂蚁身上，继而提起来敲了敲Baze的下巴。

“还活着吗？”

“……”

“说话。”

“你这不知道我活着么？”

“你这不是能说话么？”

“……活着呢。”

“你看，你也还没比我活得长呢。谁赢？”

“你他妈——”

眼前拿着棍子的人笑嘻嘻地蹲了下来。

“没死就好。能起来吗？回洞里去吧。”

Baze翻起眼来看着给过自己最后一眼的男人。好像还是能起来的。哎，好像也没有自己想得那么瘫。男人伸出手来，探索式地摸着Baze的脸和身体，

“看样子肩膀伤着了啊。腿呢？”

“腿没事。”

“那还能走得动。”

“Chirrut.”

“嗯？”

Baze咽了口土味儿的唾沫。夜里了。

他看见Chirrut的眼球白得吓人。

“你的眼睛怎么了？”


	2. Chapter 2

瞎了。

“瞎了。”

Chirrut开口之前，Baze已经有了答案。Chirrut说出来答案，Baze比自己想得更不是滋味。

他坐在山洞里和Chirrut烤着火，Chirrut摸索着从法衣里掏出来两块压缩粮给Baze，自己说完那个词便不再吭气。火光之下，Chirrut却行动于黑暗之中，握成拳头能打断人肋骨的手指，此刻只能笨拙地摸索着压缩粮的切口。

水只有那么一壶，Baze犹豫了片刻，把需要泡水的压缩粮揣进了破破烂烂的前襟里，喝了两口水，拧紧了壶盖。他把水壶放回两人中间的位置上，又收了回去，费力地跪起身，蹭着破了皮的膝盖，将水壶放回了Chirrut身边。

Baze抿了抿已经渴裂了的嘴唇，嘴巴张开，要说话，闭上了。

又想说话，又闭上了。

每次一闭嘴，Baze都要叹口气。三番五次，Chirrut以为他得了哮喘。

你瞎了。

你怎么瞎的？

瞎多久了？

你怎么找到我的？

这几天你怎么过的？

这几年你怎么过的？

以后你怎么过？

Baze有一堆话，一句都没问出口。他看着Chirrut拿起水壶来打开瓶盖，左手食指和拇指撑开了压缩粮的包装袋边缘，却不知水壶口应该对准哪个位置。Baze又要张嘴，却还是叹了口气。膝盖在地上磨得发痛，他爬了几步，转身坐在了Chirrut身边。法衣的衣角擦过火苗，燎着了一星半点，Baze小声骂了一句，缩回脚来踩灭了。倒也无所谓；这衣服早就破烂不堪了。

“我来。”

他从Chirrut手里夺过那两样东西来，泡好，将拳头大的食粮塞回Chirrut手里去。袋子里还剩下点水，他将水倒回了水壶里。

Chirrut就在他身边吃着东西，等他开口。Baze的脑袋埋在膝盖里。他要是没叹那么多声气，Chirrut大概还愿意说几句话。他叹气叹得像过呼吸，Chirrut便知道他要说话，只想等着他开口了。

他就是讨厌Chirrut这一点。

倔。跟谁那里都不如跟自己这里倔，就好像Chirrut只和自己有仇。

 

Chirrut吃完了东西，念了两句关于原力什么的屁话，双手合十拜了一拜。Baze用眼角瞟了他一眼，彼时脑袋还藏在手臂圈出来的圆环里。他大可以就那么看Chirrut一眼，看Chirrut很多眼，可以把他这么多年里刻意回避掉的目光全都补回来，他还是本能地偷瞄着Chirrut表情平淡的侧脸。Chirrut的下巴不再整洁了，冒出了一圈细密的胡茬。Chirrut的肩膀是比那时候更宽些了吧？背也更厚了。腮帮子那里的两块肉比年轻的时候收敛了些，嘴唇还是那么厚，笑起来会有一片白色的上牙露出来。

二十分钟前，Chirrut蹲在他面前笑了。那是他这些年里第一次看到Chirrut朝着自己笑。

Chirrut那么一笑，Baze突然就没那么想死了，手指尖也恢复了知觉，也开始在意蚂蚁会不会爬到嘴里了。肩膀上的伤口让他用从法衣上撕下来的布块绑住了，还借了点Chirrut的力。那是Chirrut这几年离他最近的时候。比现在还近一些。

Baze想着，在脑袋做出反应之前，屁股已经又往Chirrut的身侧挪了挪，侧腹贴住了Chirrut的胳膊。

Chirrut明显是怔了一瞬的。他扭过头来，用空荡荡的瞳孔看着Baze. 什么都没有的白色的瞳孔。

Baze终于抬起了脑袋。

Chirrut是再也看不见自己了。

自己还能看Chirrut很多眼，自己却从Chirrut的视线里消失掉了。

这不是作弊吗？这不是不公平吗？

你最讨厌不公平了，你怎么能够容忍这种事情发生呢？

我那么生你的气，我却要看着你，你却不用再看到我了。这不是我也输了吗？

Chirrut，你怎么能够在不跟我打招呼的情况下，再也看不见我了呢？

 

Baze叹出那声最长的气，回过头去，望着火光对面凹凸不平的洞壁，伸直了双腿。他在炮火中奋战了三天，衣不遮体，食不果腹，被打穿的肩膀，磨破的膝盖，沿着眼眶划出来的刀口，这都没让他觉得难过。Chirrut瞎了，Chirrut再也看不到他了，他更难过。早知道Chirrut有一天再也看不到他了，谁还去生那个气。早知道有些东西不会永存的，早知道有些事情耐不住怄气。

Baze想着想着，嗓子就梗了起来。缺水的嗓子火辣辣的，这会儿更是梗得他难受。

身边一直沉默着不吭气的Chirrut却再次笑起来，摸索着握住Baze粗糙的手，说，

“Baze，我给你讲个跟盲人有关的笑话吧。”

“……”

“一个盲人呢，想买把剪刀。怎么让卖东西的知道他想买剪刀呢？”

“……”

“Baze？”

“……比划一下。咔擦，咔擦。”

“他是盲人又不是哑巴，他只要说他要买剪刀不就好啦！”

Chirrut得意地笑出声来，手指划过Baze雄壮的后背，攀上Baze的肩膀拍了拍。

他不知道Baze在他旁边已经悄无声息地哭得不成人形了。

六年呀，六年。

早知道他会再也看不到我了，早知道那会是他看我的最后一眼。


	3. Chapter 3

Baze日后想起来那个蜷缩在洞里的夜晚，是无论如何都不肯承认自己哭过的。那时候的Chirrut看不见，很多年后的Chirrut曾经疑惑地问他那天晚上是不是哭过。Baze翻他一眼，我哭什么，我有什么好哭的——我烦你还来不及。全宇宙这么多人，偏偏你活着。

Chirrut便说，你不开心吗？

Baze说，想知道答案吗，掏钱啊。

Chirrut的棍子下一秒就敲上了Baze的小腿，让那背着能量罐的雄壮男人噗通一声坐在了地上。

Baze要发怒，看见Chirrut在窃笑。

 

杰达的全面沦陷在两天后。

Baze伸手拽着Chirrut从洞里出来，手就一直牵在了那里，耳边是木棍呛呛敲地的声音。走的这一路，比他这辈子拉着Chirrut的时间加起来还要长。

Chirrut跟在他的身旁，握着自己的棍子，

“本来是用来打人的东西，想不到还有第二个用途……”

Baze没理他。

Chirrut捏了捏Baze的手，同他一起藏在圣殿门前还未被清理掉的战车残骸背后，问他：

“圣殿还在么？”

“……在的。”

Baze说。

“谁站在那里呢？”

“白兵。很多很多白兵。”

“我们是不是已经回不去了？”

“他们正在往外搬Hector的尸体。”

“还有守卫在吗？”

“……Chirrut.”

“嗯？”

“我们的家没有了。”

Baze喃喃地说。

Chirrut的手突然就像钳子一样攥住了Baze的手腕。

所有的圣殿守卫之中，Baze的个头最大，他的个头最小。所有的圣殿守卫之中，只有他拽得动Baze，也只有他拦得住Baze. 作为原力敏感者，什么都看不见之后，这是他第一次清晰地从Baze身上感受到些什么。在一片漫无边际的黑暗之中，他嗅到了Baze身上浓郁的杀意。

Baze想从战车后面跳出去，拿着枪，背着几乎要空掉的能量罐，穿着没有任何防护作用的法衣，大吼着愤怒的言辞，在五秒之内被这群围着圣殿大门的帝国士兵打成筛子。

愤怒，绝望，不甘，仓惶无措。他从Baze身上感受到这样的情绪，尽管他能真真正正感知到的只有攥在手心里的Baze绷紧了肌肉的小臂。他的手指稍微松开了些，撬开Baze顽固地握成拳的右手，

“杰达还在吗？”

“……在我们脚下。”

Baze的手黏糊糊的，Chirrut在手心里摸到些许血块。

“Baze，我们走吧。”

“去哪里？我们已经没有地方可以去了。”

“杰达还在，我们总有地方可以去。”

Baze依旧跪在原地一动不动。Chirrut感受到Baze正在发抖。

 

Baze Malbus，他们之中最虔诚的守卫。

从小就比自己大两圈的Baze.Chirrut第一次见到他的时候，Baze满脸都是血，穿着不合身的法衣，赤着脚站在他的面前。他说法衣是他抢来的，他没有衣服穿了，他把那个欺负他的少年守卫打了一顿，抢来了这身衣服，脑门上开了个血缝。

圣殿的大师给Baze洗了澡，换了新的法衣，问Baze愿不愿意留下。

Baze说我都不知道这是干什么的地方。

大师摸了摸Baze的头，

活下去的地方。

Baze便抬起头环视着圣殿，额头上贴着纱布，遮住了他半边的眼睛。也就是在那个时候，他再次看到了躲在圣殿门外探头探脑的Chirrut.

那么瘦小的家伙都能当守卫，那我应该也没什么问题。

Baze哼了一声道。

大师的视线跟着Baze一起看向Chirrut，接着笑出了声来。

有些厉害的事情你还不知道呐，Baze.

什么事情？

一周后，Baze在被Chirrut的飞腿踢得满地找牙的那个下午，得到了这个问题的答案。

圣殿大师挥挥手，叫Chirrut带Baze去包扎；Chirrut的三次飞踢，踹掉了Baze冥顽不化的两颗乳牙，算起来Baze还得感谢他。Baze坐在医疗室里，气哼哼地盯着瘦得像只猫的Chirrut——猫，按照Chirrut的说法，是一颗叫地球的星球上特有的生物——一肚子的问题，又不肯屈尊问出来。Chirrut用药酒给他擦着嘴角，

大师是想告诉你，你得学着拐拐弯，Baze.

拐弯？什么弯？

你走得太直了，小心扯着蛋。

Baze作势又要打他，Chirrut嬉笑着跳开了。

气势和意志有时候并不能决定一切。遵循凯伯和原力的指引吧，Baze.

Chirrut拍了拍他的脸颊，朝他笑了笑。

点着油灯的医疗室里，昏黄的灯光下，Chirrut的牙看起来还是很白。

 

圣殿是让我活下去的地方。

圣殿不在了，家没有了，大概也就没什么活着的意义了。

Baze在被Chirrut握住了手腕的前几秒，确实是这么想的。

他在Chirrut不知道的情况下，扭过头去看了一眼Chirrut，看了一眼Chirrut徒劳地睁着的眼睛，看了一眼Chirrut固执地握着他手指的手。Chirrut的手和他的一样脏，指甲缝里都是泥。两个人对着打的时候，那只手没少抽过他巴掌。但他现在觉得身上一切的温度都来源于那只手。

他叹了口气，身体松懈了下去，安抚地摸了摸Chirrut的胳膊，松开握着的那只手，转身靠着残骸坐了下来。

Chirrut依旧跪在他身边。

他伸出胳膊，把还不知道他已经变换了姿势、伸手要摸摸他在哪里的Chirrut拉到身前，胳膊兜住Chirrut的肩膀，叹息道：

“Chirrut，我们的家没了。”

“我知道，Baze.”

“家没了，就剩我们了。”

“……Baze.”

“家没了，我们就不吵架了吧。以后。”

他想，“以后”这两个词大概能打消一些Chirrut的疑虑。此刻回想起来，Chirrut在攥住他手腕的时候有多焦虑，他不是猜不透。

Chirrut沉默了片刻。

“得吵。”

“什么？”

“得吵。家没了，你是唯一一个会跟我吵架的人了。”

“不吵架你就活不下去么？”

“不跟你吵架，就不知道你是Baze了。”

“——你可真他妈的不是个东西。”

Chirrut在Baze臂间笑了起来。Baze一直抬着的、受过伤的肩膀很疼。他饿了，他想Chirrut大概也饿了。

他右手撑在地上，准备站起来的功夫，脑门上突然顶了一杆枪。


	4. Chapter 4

“你说，从这里出去了想干什么？”

Baze问Chirrut.

Baze每天问一次Chirrut.

每次都有不同的答案，每次Chirrut回答得都颇为高兴。Chirrut说要再回圣殿看看，再找找还有谁在，换一套新的法衣，吃些大师做的糕点。从一副老死不相往来的模样，到这种每一个标准时都得腻在一起，Baze常常会在夜里、Chirrut的脑袋藏在自己胸口取暖之时陷入迷惘之中，不知道过去六年都用来干了什么。

他们在杰达的临时劳改营里。法衣成为了被逮捕的依据，逮捕时机就在Baze决定活下去、带着Chirrut从残骸后站起来准备去找点什么吃的时候。

妈的。

白兵将两人包围的时候，Baze举起手，不停地用余光观察着Chirrut的反应。一旦火气上来了，Chirrut比他更忍不住，他知道。Chirrut尚未被白兵反剪的右手眼看着就要转起来手中的棍子的当口，Baze大吼了一声Chirrut的名字。

“老实点，Chirrut！”

他顾不得身边还有敌人团团将他围住，

“你现在打不过他们！”

Chirrut流畅的动作僵了一瞬，棍子掉在了地上。白兵捡起了木棍端详，扭过头看见Baze要将他烧穿了似的瞪着他的手。白兵走上前，嘲讽一般地捡走了Baze的枪和能量罐，用能量罐狠狠地砸了一把Baze的头。能量罐已经空了。

一个空了的能量罐，一个看不见了的Chirrut. 决定活下去了，Baze却又发现自己在这一刻眼冒金星，毫无胜算。

 

由此，三个标准月的午后，他才会和Chirrut坐在临时劳改营的钢铁地板上，漫无边际地思考着自由的下场。没有得到良好治疗的肩伤虽已愈合却依旧隐隐作痛，破破烂烂的法衣早已被换成了标准囚服，Baze的比Chirrut的要大三个号。

从这里出去了，他要杀很多白兵。站在圣殿门口的，全杀掉。从圣殿里往外搬水晶的，全杀掉。杀了他的伙伴、杀了他的老师的，全杀掉。弄瞎了Chirrut的全杀掉。砸自己头的那个也杀掉。

对，他还要带Chirrut去看医生。他知道离圣殿不远的地方有医馆，那里的医生可以利用水晶的力量做到很多了不起的事情，他从小时候就知道。

Chirrut的脚在地上划了一个半圆，接着让Baze无数次地看到了他的鞋底——Baze就那么坐在那里，眼看着Chirrut的鞋底一次次地离自己的眼睛不超过五厘米。他要给Chirrut买双新鞋，Chirrut的脚很有力量，很好看，需要保护。他要拿回来他的枪，拿回来Chirrut的棍子，拿回来Chirrut的眼睛。

 

Baze想数数自己在劳改营里关了多久，只是牢房的金属墙壁让他没有在墙壁上刻字算日子的机会。绝望与希望，浑噩与清醒之间，一个Chirrut打完拳、躺在他肚子上休息的夜晚，他搔着Chirrut的下巴，问那个躺在自己肚子上的人道；

“你还记得我们为什么六年没理对方么？”

“不记得了。”

Chirrut摇摇头说。很久没有剪的头发不再令脑袋保持圆滚滚的形状，短发的发端摩擦着Baze腹部的囚服。

“你肯定记得。”

Baze说。

“你知道我肯定记得，为什么还要问我？”

Baze一时间无话。

是啊，他为什么要问Chirrut呢？

是他怕自己想不起来了么？

可他记住这样的事情又有什么意义呢？

“Baze.”

Chirrut空了几秒，在黑暗中低低地唤了他一声。Baze没听见.

Chirrut爬起来，上手敲了一把Baze的脑门。

Baze听见了。他抓住Chirrut的手，以身材优势将这个在自己脑门上作威作福的家伙压在身下，

“突然打我？”

他龇起牙哼哼着威胁道。Chirrut笑了笑。他伸手拍了拍Baze的后背，

“——我记得。我只是不想想起来。我记得每一件跟你有关的事情，我每一件都不愿意想起来。我不想想起来我看不见之前的事情。我看得见的时候，每一件快乐的事情，都和你有关。我不能想起来。我想起来，我就会因为太想重新看到你而被现实击垮了，Baze.”

劳改营深夜微弱的灯光下，Baze勉勉强强能看清Chirrut的脸，他因Chirrut能如此流畅地说出这么些细腻到令他无言以对的话语而震惊。他想，Chirrut一定在脑子里想了很久这样的话。Chirrut从什么时候开始想这些的？Chirrut打拳的时候，是不是在想这些？冬季晚上、Chirrut在金属地板上蜷缩着将自己塞进Baze的怀里的时候，是不是在想这些？

Baze的喉结上下涌动着，低头看着身下的Baze在暗光中不算太清晰的轮廓。那是他在圣殿里最好的兄弟，幼年的时候一起睡觉一起洗澡的兄弟，一起偷吃过糕点、捉弄过大师，打架打遍了圣殿的每一个角落，彼此不知道废掉了多少医疗室的纱布。他想起油灯下Chirrut的笑容来，他意识到Chirrut说的是对的，应用在他身上也一样。他每一件快乐的事情，都和Chirrut有关。

意识到这一点，Baze的身体便开始变得无力而瘫软。他让自己像一只柔软的海蜇一般摊在Chirrut身上，不顾Chirrut发出的嫌他又笨又重的抗议，搂住Chirrut说：

“——不想了就不想了。你看不见我，我也还是在这里。我一直在这里。”


	5. Chapter 5

在劳改营的度过第五个标准月的早上，Chirrut醒来，摸索着他已经极为熟悉的距离下床，推了推床上的Baze说：

“下雪了。”

Baze没醒。Baze在睡梦中咂嘴，伸手拍了拍Chirrut的肩膀——面对总要比他早起半小时的Chirrut，这是他几十年以来炼成的条件反射。Chirrut继续推着他，推着他的脑袋，他的侧腹，将他推醒，使他醒来听到Chirrut仍说着那句话：

“Baze，下雪了。”

对于两个没有什么新鲜事的人来说，下雪了已经足以构成Chirrut将Baze推醒的理由了。

Baze坐起来，看着比自己还要高一个头的天窗，

“……你怎么知道？”

Chirrut说：

“原力告诉了我。”

Baze沉默，皱眉。

Chirrut沉默，半晌嬉笑起来，

“我听到了。我也闻到了。我看不到，但我感觉到了。”

Baze便晕晕乎乎地站起来，手指向后揽了揽脏乱的头发，跃起身抓住了天窗的窗沿。坚不可摧的玻璃及护栏外，是白茫茫一片的苍原，是杰达的两种颜色其一。杰达没有绿色。

Baze下地，耸耸肩，

“你说得对。”

Chirrut似乎只是为了等这么一个答案。他说，

“原力与我同在。”

Baze默不作声。他曾经一无所有，遵照Chirrut的指引，将感情释放在信仰上，他的信仰随着圣殿的象征意义一同坍塌，速度比进入超空间更要迅速。Chirrut知道，Chirrut不再强迫他拥有信仰。Baze的信仰比自己强烈，那么Baze大概会比自己死得更早。Baze不再拥有信仰，Chirrut不知道何时他就再也闻不到Baze身上的味道了。

Baze身上的味道。圣殿中的香木、药皂、木梳的味道，山洞里那双布满泥泞的旧鞋的味道，血与灰尘的味道，劳改营里的汗腥味，Baze所有的味道。他什么都看不见了，现实和回忆中的嗅觉与听觉都被加强，他在这五个月里想起了很多。

共处一室，分离，共处一室。曾经是什么样，未来未必就不会是什么样：曾经看得见，未来也未必会看不见。

Baze说了五个月的要带他去看医生，对于未来，他没有任何想法，似乎任何新的事件发生都要以看医生的结果来决定。正常来说，他应该紧张，他此后的人生道路插着瞎了和复明两条指向的标牌。可他紧张了五个月，获得了释然，他的脖子后面总是跟着Baze的眼睛，让他在这个布满了棱角的牢房里甚至未能磕碰出一片淤青。

他问，如果我眼睛好了，我是否还能看见你？

Baze骂他一句，酸溜溜的，说什么屁话。

Baze顿了顿，明知道Chirrut看不见，还是别过头说，我还要带你买鞋。

Chirrut便抑制不住地笑起来——或许也并没有去抑制——他将欣喜与慰藉全部表现在脸上，他看不到Baze神色的恍惚。五个月，Chirrut早已弥补了六年的空白，还盈余出许多。盈余出许多，反而让Baze忧虑了起来，这种笑容与这个笑容的主人，是他在这劳改营中唯一拥有的鲜活的东西，或多或少地填补着业已流逝的信仰的缺失。他感谢Chirrut的笑容，感谢Chirrut憋不住的那两颗大门牙。

 

那两颗大门牙，在十年前曾经面临过一次险些就要被敲掉的危机。他们在屋里因为抢一碗米粥而大打出手，Chirrut跳起来用两条腿夹住他的脖子，绞得他要喘不过气。Chirrut的两条胳膊掐住了他的太阳穴，掐得他青筋暴起，眼前直冒金星，于是便箍住Chirrut的腰，恶狠狠地将Chirrut摔在了床上：Chirrut的脊椎砸上Baze随手撩在床上的书脊，吃痛地松开腿的功夫，Baze像只窜上树的山猫，脑袋窜到Chirrut的眼前，张嘴要咬他的鼻子——这是他们打了这么多年里诸种强迫对方投降的流氓招数之一。

他看到Chirrut因打斗而泛起红潮的脸，看到Chirrut放大的瞳孔，他失了一瞬的神，牙齿磕在了Chirrut的门牙上。

杀敌一千自损八百，Baze被门牙感受到的疼痛产生的反作用力震回地上，嗷嗷叫着捂住了嘴。圣殿的大师推门进来，看到两个青春期少年，一个在床上一个在地上，打滚打得像陀螺，桌上有一碗糊成一坨的米粥。

 

Baze盯着Chirrut的门牙，想着过去的片段，体味着那种早就忘记了的疼痛的时刻，感受到脚下隆隆的震动，接着就被一股气流冲到了墙上。金属墙壁撞得他每一块骨头都在痛，烟尘模糊了他的眼睛，当他终于能看清眼前的东西，他盯着空空荡荡的牢门看了一眼，站起身拽住了Chirrut的手：

“——跑！”


	6. Chapter 6

Baze拉着Chirrut，拉到一半，将Chirrut扛起来架在了肩膀上，朝着劳改营外面跑，腰上环住了Chirrut的胳膊，这才想起来了些什么，慌慌张张地找到一处废墟当做掩体，让Chirrut待在原地别动，同时又恨不得挖几捧土把Chirrut埋起来，不让任何人发现。Chirrut抬起头，循着他的方向，用灰白的眼球看着他，他跺了跺脚，用手掌箍住了Chirrut的脸：

“等我回来，明白吗？”

Chirrut点了点头。Baze不知是否是自己的心理作用，他在曾经和自己一样天不怕地不怕的Chirrut身上看到转瞬即逝的无助。他用两分钟前还在怀念那份疼痛的门牙咬了咬下唇，转身跑向了已经被炸掉了一半的劳改营的方向。满地都是白兵的尸体，穿着破旧的、不成体系的军装的来路不明的军队正在进行一场对于帝国军的屠杀。他穿过激光枪的光雨，凭着这几个月室外劳作的记忆冲向存放没收物品的房间，钻过残存着半扇的铁门，在坍塌了一地的架子间寻找着能量罐和Chirrut的木棍。背后传来密集的脚步声，他抓起手边的武器打出去，光弩穿透了背后白兵的身体。

“……这东西不错。”

Baze自言自语地念了一句，跨过白兵的尸体，跳进墙边的角落，找到了他的枪和Chirrut的棍。他将能量罐扛在背上，想起了Chirrut的胳膊绕着他腰部时产生的压力。一手举着枪，一手攥着木棍和刚刚找到的光弩，Baze再一次朝着Chirrut所在的掩体背后冲去。

他看到Chirrut坐在那里，坐在一个不知是死是活的白兵身上，搓着手指上的泥。

Chirrut听到他回来，眉头皱了皱，说，

“你胳膊中枪了。”

Baze这才扭过头看了自己拿着光弩的那只手一眼，鲜血已经染红了他的囚服。

“哎。”

他叹了口气，将棍子和光弩扔给了Chirrut.

“出狱礼物。”

他说。

 

……反叛军曾经的首领之一，SawGerrera声称对这次恐袭负责。

这次恐袭严重影响了帝国的安保秩序……

各位杰达的居民，帝国坚决打击Saw Gerrera拉和他的恐怖行为。

Saw Gerrera.

Baze没听过这个名字。

他只知道SawGerrera的炸弹把他和Chirrut放了出来。他坐在医馆的外厅里，帮医生的妻子削着芋头，胳膊上缠着一圈厚厚的绷带，绷带下是比那女人的腿还要粗的肌肉。他的脚后跟敲着地板，听着信号错乱断续的广播，终于搞清楚了重见天日的缘由。他受伤的胳膊不再能四平八稳地扛着Chirrut，他用那只没受伤的胳膊拉回了Chirrut的手，走出战区，回到人群密集的城市里，喧哗就淹没了跟随了他一路的Chirrut的木棍戳着地的节奏。远处的战争似乎和这座城池里的人没有任何关系。

Baze跑到一半，停下来，回头望着远处的硝烟，什么都迟了些。

 

身后的门板随着Baze的肚子一起响动，生理欲求被精神需求所击败。Baze扔下手中的芋头，站起身来看着Chirrut——从门后走出来的Chirrut，扶着医生的手。

他说过他出狱后的第一件事是要带Chirrut看医生。他做到了。

Chirrut人生岔路上的标牌消失了，岔路的另一个选择消融在五个月前的战壕里。

医生摇了摇头，发顶的左侧是Chirrut灰白的眼球。

连身后医生妻子的削皮刀也停了下来，Baze只听得到了伴随着那摇头、医生的头发摩擦出的细碎的声响。

Chirrut探查到他的味道，朝他笑了笑。

什么都迟了些，什么都迟了很多，什么都从来没迟过。

Baze的喉结动了动，声音有些哑，

“走吧……还得给你买双鞋。”


	7. Chapter 7

瞎了。

“瞎彻底了。”

Chirrut摸着自己的新鞋说。新鞋有一股皮革生冷的味道，Baze给他穿好，就带上了一些Baze的味道。Chirrut站起来走了几步，比起姿势打了一套拳，从院子的另一头打回Baze的面前来，伸出手让Baze带着回到板凳上坐下。两张低矮的板凳是医馆里已经留存不多的库藏，从小就不知道收治了这两个马猴多少次的医生让他们暂时在家中住下。杰达寒冷的冬日之夜里，积雪上Chirrut的脚印，头顶上漫天的繁星，Chirrut都看不到。

Chirrut坐回板凳上，两只脚交叉起来，

“这鞋真好。”

他说。Baze嗯了一声，盯着Chirrut的脚。医生家里还有一套旧法衣，拿来给Chirrut换上了；他自己在街上买了一套工装。Chirrut的小腿肚下方，纱质的红色内衬团成几圈，垂在雪地上，不再有片刻前随着Chirrut身形的晃动而飘扬的形状。

Baze喝了一口酒。圣殿守卫从来不允许喝酒，医生给了他一杯，他也没有拒绝。他得喝点酒。

Chirrut夸完那鞋，随着Baze沉默了一阵，长出了一口气，

“想开点。”

一句话让Baze梗得酒都不再能喝下去，明明Chirrut才是看不见的那一个。他抿了抿嘴唇，他问Chirrut：

“你想过以后的日子怎么过么？”

“搭伙过。”

Chirrut回答说。

“我以前有两个选择，这些选择都建立在你说你一直在这里的基础上。我现在只有一个选择了，还是在这个基础上。我的眼睛治不好了，那就治不好了吧，大不了活在漫无止境的永夜里。要活下去，总会有办法的。”

“比如？”

“比如上街给人算个命。拿个碗，大哥大嫂行行好，原力神算啦嘿——”

Baze推了Chirrut一把，却也忍不住笑。

“那我呢？”

“你呢，就让你的眼睛留在我的后脑勺上。”

Chirrut顿了顿，

“哪一天留不住了，就留不住了。以前看得见，现在看不见了。现在留得住，未来或许也留不住了。”

“……你知道你现在这么说，我是真是假，都只能回答你我不会留不住。”

“我听到这句话，无论真假，我也放心了。”

Baze叹口气说，

“你眼睛瞎了，话倒是说得越来越直白了。”

“自己的眼睛看不见了，就总觉得别人大概也看不到我。就不害怕说真话了。”

“那你要去给人算命，不怕说真话把人家恼到么？”

“我可以撒谎。觉得别人看不到我，撒谎就能撒得更自然些。”

“你这可不就是个神棍。”

Chirrut有些落寞地笑了笑，

“已经失去了要保护的东西，做什么还不都是一样。”

Baze闷了几秒，说，

“我还有。”

他声音很小，他想Chirrut或许是没有听到。Chirrut活动了一番胳膊，将手肘架在大腿上，思索了些什么，又开口道：

“你听说过狗么？”

“狗？”

“一种地球上的生物。”

“又是地球。”

“又是地球。和我以前跟你说过的猫一样。”

“猫，狗，地球上很流行这些动物，当宠物养起来。猫呢，习惯用爪子去摸东西。”

Chirrut说着，抬起手来，探向Baze的方向，贴住Baze的脸，拇指划过Baze的鼻梁，

“就像这样。你看，我现在知道这是你的鼻子——你的胡子很久没刮了对吧？你眼眶旁边多了条疤。是五个月前弄的么？”

Baze说是。Chirrut接着说，

“狗呢，就很喜欢用鼻子去闻东西。他们嗅觉灵敏，什么东西都是先闻闻再说。”

Chirrut的身体前倾，脑袋凑上前，耸动着自己的鼻翼，让自己的脸靠近了自己的大拇指。他看不到Baze瞪大的眼睛，但他感受得到自己的上唇正摩擦着Baze的胡子。他在这样的距离间停留了片刻，

“不过是永无止境的黑夜。Baze，……不要离开我。”

他说完，用舌尖舔了舔曾经彼此碰撞过的Baze的门牙，将嘴唇压在了Baze的嘴唇上。

Chirrut后来说，他用舌头，感受到了那一瞬间，Baze的脑海里漫天下坠的流火。


	8. Chapter 8

Chirrut在下船之前，说要给他讲一个关于盲人的笑话。

Baze想起了两个人团在篝火旁的那一晚，就想起了很多事情。他躺在沙滩上，重复袭来的浪潮总是要淹没他半边的身子。他中了很多枪，觉得身上很多地方都疼；他被炸飞了，他不太懂自己为什么没有变成满地的碎块。

Chirrut张了张口，说，算了。你总是跟在我身后，那笑话，就等会儿再讲吧。

这句话很没有逻辑，Baze想了一路的这句话的逻辑。

他被海水浸够了，力量沿着脚底板一步步蔓延到头顶，终于能够坐了起来。坐了起来，就看到了整座天空中的星星，看到了背后的椰子树，看到了没有什么高塔和军队设施的斯卡里夫，看到了身旁用手臂箍住了膝盖坐着的Chirrut.

他怔了片刻，再扭头，看到远处艰难地走过来一个人，那是他们的飞行员Bodhi.

他的嗓子很干，他问Chirrut：我们是死了吗？

Chirrut说是的。Chirrut说我们现在在另一个世界，这个世界大概是没有白天的。这是另一个永夜。

Chirrut说，Baze，我给你讲个跟盲人有关的笑话吧。


End file.
